goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Orange Otter Network
The Orange Otter Network is a cable television network that airs original GoAnimate programs and other programs. It was created by Sophie the Otter and WilliamWill2343. It's aired for kids, teens and adults. It even has a news show called Orange Otter News. Orange Otter Network's Preschool Club *Blue's Clues *Sesame Street *Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood *Arthur *Little Bear *Thomas & Friends *PB&J Otter * Out of the Box *Adventures of the Little Koala *The Get-Along Gang *Ovide and the Gang *Maple Town *The Magic School Bus *Sylvanian Families (1987) *Doc McStuffins *Sofia the First *Lumpkin's Play-Place (Orange Otter Network Original) *Baby Sophie (Orange Otter Network Original) *Cherry the Sackboy's Storytime (Orange Otter Network Original) *Sing Along with Joyce and Jane (Orange Otter Network Original) *Art with Ann (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Toon Lagoon *SpongeBob SquarePants *The Powerpuff Girls *Pokémon (anime) *Phineas and Ferb *Total Drama series *Popples *Rocko's Modern Life *Littlest Pet Shop *Shirt Tales *Kissyfur *The Raccoons *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Gravity Falls *The Wuzzles *Adventures of the Gummi Bears *Batman: The Animated Series *Recess * House of Mouse * Timon and Pumbaa *Tiny Toon Adventures *Animaniacs *Ed, Edd n' Eddy *Rugrats *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Mixels *The WilliamWill2343 Super Show (Orange Otter Network Original) *Sophie the Otter's Adventures in the World of GoAnimate (Orange Otter Network Original) *Olingual (Orange Otter Network Original) *Ask Sophie the Otter (Orange Otter Network Original) *Funtimes with Friends (Orange Otter Network Original) *Wildlife Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Grounded Galaxy *Barney Gets Grounded *Anabelle Gets Grounded *Calum Gets Grounded *Paul Gets Grounded *The Stooge Family *Zara Gets Grounded *Walter Gets Grounded *David Smith Gets Grounded *Memy9909 Gets Grounded *Caillou Gets Grounded *Someone Else Gets Grounded *Dora Rocks Gets Grounded *Warren Cook Gets Grounded *RealCook And WarrenGirl Gets Grounded *The Best of Penny and Mitch Gets Grounded *Dan Hamming Gets Grounded *Brandi and the Friends Get Grounded *Sister Jigglypuff Gets Grounded *The Wiggles Gets grounded *Baby Show Gets Grounded *GreenGoblinFan2014 Gets Grounded *ElectroComedian1992 Gets Grounded *Fat Jelly's Grounded Tales (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Retro Crew Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *Annachanish's Alice Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) *The Troublemakers' Grounded Stories (Orange Otter Network Original) *Moe and Joe Gets Grounded (Orange Otter Network Original) Orange Otter Network's Adult Animation Apartment *Family Guy *South Park * Goosebumps *Drawn Together *The Simpsons *Beavis and Butthead *American Dad *The Cleveland Show *Bob's Burgers *Aqua Teen Hunger Force *King of the Hill *Metalocalypse *Brickleberry *Celebrity Deathmatch *Happy Tree Friends *Undergrads Orange Otter Network's Movie Mania *Sophie the Otter and Friends' Journeys series *Disney Movies *Wallace And Gromit Movies *Paramount Movies *Marvel Cinematic Universe *Star Wars Trilogy *Star Trek Movie Trilogy *Indiana Jones Trilogy *Back To The Future Trilogy *Go!Animate: The Movie *GoAnimate: The Movie 2 Orange Otter Network's Sitcom Street *Girl Meets World *Boy Meets World *Full House *Family Ties *The Fresh Prince of Bel Air *All That *Hannah Montana *Lizzie McGuire *Saved by the Bell *Family Matters *Step by Step *Happy Days *I Love Lucy *Modern Family *Disneyist (Orange Otter Network Original Series) *YouTube Master (Orange Otter Network Original Series) Orange Otter Network's Sci-Fi Frenzy *The Outer Limits *The Twilight Zone (1956 TV Series) *Stargate SG-1 *Doctor Who *Battlestar Galactica (1978 TV Series) *Defiance *The X-Files *Star Trek: The Original Series *Star Trek: The Next Generation *Star Trek: Deep Space Nine *Star Trek: Voyager *Star Trek: Enterprise Orange Otter Network's Soap Opera City *General Hospital *The Young and The Restless Schedule Orange Otter Network Schedules Category:Television Networks Category:Orange Otter Network